Legend of Zelda fanfiction
by MagicMan123
Summary: Link has left Hyrule, and Ganon has conquered the fair kingdom. Only one person is courageous enough to brave the dangers of the corrupted kingdom. Reviews are appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Collapse of Hyrule

After Link left the kingdom of Hyrule, Ganon's army began to attack the fair kingdom, plunging Hyrule into an age of darkness and misery. The townspeople had lost hope that the Hero of Time would return. It had been five years since Link left on a journey outside of Hyrule. All the people died just a few years later and were revived by Ganon, who turned them into Redeads. Ganon did this to deter any would-be vigilantes who wandered into the kingdom with hopes to slay him. This worked much better than Ganon expected. However, there was one person determined to save Hyrule. This is his tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Lone Stranger

Roy walked up to the border separating his kingdom from Hyrule. He stepped across the line without hesitation. As soon as he did, some Redeads appeared out of nowhere. Roy drew his sword, held it above his head, then he brought it down on a Redead. He dashed at the swarming mass with his sword trailing behind him. When he reached the group, he swung the sword like a pendulum, swinging past his side and into the faces of the Redeads. He then thrust it, skewering four of the zombie-like creatures. He used a spin attack to take out the rest. He watched as the last one fell, then breathed a sigh of relief. As looked at the bodies surrounding him, he realized why nobody came here anymore. He observed the once beautiful landscape, fell to his knees, and began to weep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Broken Kingdom

Roy continued walking, gazing at the horrific mess of a once mighty kingdom. Then Roy thought he heard some screaming on the other side of the hill he had just started traversing. He ran over the hill and saw a young man, about his age, being attacked by some Bokoblins. Roy ran at them and quickly dispatched the enemies. "Thanks," said the stranger. "My name's Colm. And you are?" "Roy," said Roy. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Colm looked at Roy and said, "I wish to travel with you." Roy looked at Colm. "Just don't get yourself killed, and we'll get along just fine." At that, Colm drew his sword. "Then let's get a move on. It'll be dark soon and we don't want to be in the dark with all of these monsters roaming around." He started walking towards the ruins of a town, located just over the horizon. Roy followed him, wondering how this guy had survived in such a place. He was tempted to ask, but decided against it. As the sun fell beneath the horizon, a moon appeared. Something was off about it though. Instead of it's normal color, it was ghastly purple, almost supernatural looking in the dark sky. Then there was a rustling in the grass. Roy turned and saw a Redead right up in his face. Roy tried to scream, but couldn't, terrified by the sight he was seeing. The Redead latched onto him and began to consume him, slowly and painfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: On the Brink of Death

Roy quickly came to his senses and stabbed the Redead in the chest. It screamed, and Roy was paralyzed by the horrific sound. Suddenly, three Stalfos rose out of the ground. Roy looked around wildly, then he remembered Colm. "Colm! I could use some help right now!" He saw Colm rushing over a hill and towards him. "Stay away from my friend you death-ridden vermin!" Colm leapt up and brought his sword down on a Stalfos. It fell apart as the sword struck its skull. Roy stabbed another in the chest, accidentally embedding his sword in it. As he tried to pull it out, Colm pulled out a club and hammered a Stalfos in the side of its head. It collapsed into a useless pile of bones. Roy pulled his sword out of the second Stalfos. "Thanks," said Roy. "No problem. But let me confirm something: weren't you the one who told me not to get myself killed? And you are the one who almost got himself killed just now, correct?" Colm smiled. Roy smiled back. "I guess I'm the one who should be more careful." With that, the two gazed towards the ruined town and began the dangerous trek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Helmasaur King

As the two neared the town, a giant vibration knocked them off their feet. "What was that," said Colm as he got up. "Don't look at me," said Roy, "I'm just as confused as you." He got up as well. Another vibration occurred, but this time the two managed to stay standing up. Then a massive dinosaur-like creature appeared in the town gate. "What is that thing," screamed Roy. "It's huge!" Colm took a closer look, still keeping his distance. "It appears to have a mask of some sort on its face." The creature then charged at Colm, catching him off-guard. "AHHH!" Roy watched as Colm was sent flying. "Colm!" Then he too was flung away from the town. He landed on his arm, and cried out in pain as he felt it crack. Colm ran over to him. But before he could say anything, the creature was looming over them. Colm dodged out of the way as the creature swung its massive tail. Since Roy was on the ground, the tail simply swung over him harmlessly. Colm pulled out his club and ran at the creature. The creature kept swinging its tail, but Colm was always able to dodge, closing in on the beast. When got close enough, he leapt up and brought his club down on the mask. The beast reared back, emitting a noise similar to that of a wounded bear. Then Colm drew his sword and stabbed the beast in its face. It fell to the ground, defeated. Colm pulled his sword out of the beast as it disappeared into nothingness. Colm then turned to Roy. He knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. It was still there and not at all weak. "Good," thought Colm. "At least he's not dying." He then extended his hand to Roy. He then realized that Roy was uncoincious. He then sat down next to him and waited for him to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Ruined Town

After about three hours, Roy woke up. His head was foggy and he couldn't see straight. He was able to make out the shape of Colm next to him. "Wh...what happened," asked Roy, his voice barely audible. "You landed on your arm and then went uncoincious," Colm explained, not lingering on the details. Roy then looked at his right arm and nearly puked at what he saw. A bone was sticking out of it, and it felt numb. "My god," said Roy. His voice was very raspy and was very quiet. He suddenly gripped his head in pain as he suddenly developed a severe migrane. He cried out in agony, then went uncoincious once again. "Good lord," said Colm. "Get up and get over it! Do you want to die and have your carcass left out here for the ravens, or are you going to suck it up!" But Roy couldn't hear him. Colm got up. "Fine. Be that way." He walked off, leaving Roy alone on the ground, as the night began to fall.


End file.
